


Xeranthemum

by Kuripuri



Series: Flower Prompts Collection [5]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Death of the Outsider, Gen, The Void, flower prompt, prompt, xeranthemum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuripuri/pseuds/Kuripuri
Summary: Short prompt about Granny Rags in the void after the outsider is saved/killed. Think I left it ambiguous enough, she claims he was murdered but technically the Outsider dies no matter if you save him or not since he loses his "god-status".Xeranthemum- eternity, immortality





	Xeranthemum

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it!! this was a prompt sent to my tumblr at tyvian-whaler.tumblr.com. all my writing can be found at my tag "kuri writes"  
> please forgive any typos or mistakes, or let me know so i can adjust the text.  
> thank you for reading!

The void had been wonderful. Dying had been unpleasant, of course, but the transition from the mortal plane to the void was... mesmerizing. The first time she saw the whales floating through the empty space around her, the first time she heard them sing, it almost made her forget about her little birdies who were no longer with her.  
  
It was awfully lonely in the void.  
  
Yes, it _had_ been wonderful under the grey sky where the void was whispering to her night and day and it had been wonderful to finally be the one visiting the black-eyed boy but then that wretched assassin and his lousy companion had taken it all away.  
  
Like a house of cards against a small breeze it had all crumbled until the void was barely humming and the bones in her pocket were cold, even the whales had stopped their song and started to cry into the empty space.  
  
When she had noticed the silence and the unnerving calm she had known immediately. The little life the void had had came from the Outsider and if he would, for some reason, dissapear the life would go with him.  
  
She had quickly found him when she first arrived, smelling him out like the little birdies to a fresh corpse, and when the singing stopped he was no longer there. That precious boy, frozen in black stone, had been murdered. Those bastard children drenched in red had decided that they no longer needed him after using his gifts their whole lives, destroying the one thing in the whole world that had any meaning.  
  
Her heart had wept at his grave but not for long. It had soon been transformed into anger and bitterness and that Daud was lucky he had left the void or he would be screaming like the rest of the poor fools.  
  
She sighed, and marveled at how dreary it had all become. She could still hear the whales talking amongst eachother but the songs were long over, and the people around her couldn't appriciate what they had had.  
  
The void was a world within a world, it had been so beautiful and exquisite; everything she had ever dreamed about but now... Now, without the heart of the void, it was just an empty place.  
  
It was almost funny. She had longed for the void, to meet the Outsider face to face at long last, and two insolent children of the world put an end to it all. What was there left now? What was the void but a tomb for something beautiful?  
  
But she couldn't give up, no. She knew how to make bones sing to her and there were plenty of people around to carve, especially those who travelled between worlds. They didn't smell right, they looked wrong with skin turning to stone, but they were more alive than the rest of the fools around her and their bones were fresh.  
  
She could bring the magic back. Things that seemed impossible were not impossible in the void, as proven by that little Delilah. Oh yes, Delilah.  
  
The witch who had abused the powers granted by the Outsider and who had spent years trapped in the void, not dead, but alive and clawed her way back to the world of the living. The witch who had touched real power but squandered it on something as petty as taking a throne when she had the means and potential to bring the void to its peak.  
  
Yes... Delilah. She knew she would never attain that kind of power herself as the Outsider had never marked her but she had picked up a thing or two during her years in Dunwall. The right bone with the right marks could make even the most cautious overseer listen to its singing and she would have to craft many charms to keep the influence in the waking world but it was possible. She could do it.  
  
After all; she had plenty of time. 


End file.
